


Petting

by zation



Series: The shorties [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Desperate Dean, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gags, Gentle Dom Castiel, Grinding, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Dean, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sub Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Master is always so nice to Dean, buying him all kinds of toys.Or,The one where Dean is a good boy.





	Petting

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment in the bingo with this delightful duo! [Figging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083264) and [caning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298830) done, Dean now wants to be gagged and made into a pet for his Master and who is Cas to deny his beautiful sub anything?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Gags**

 

 

 

Dean perks up when he hears Cas entering through the front door. Cas had texted him about ten minutes ago, telling him to get ready but by that time Dean had already been ready since forever and he’s definitely on edge now. But good on edge.

The kind of on edge that leaves him hard and heavy between his legs as he kneels obediently on the living room rug.

He hears his Master removing his coat, depositing keys and briefcase, and he has to suppress a whine because good boys don’t whine. But oh how he wants to. He’s been waiting for his Master to return home from work and take care of him and how he’s here and yet he isn’t _here_ —

Oh there he is.

Dean straightens and lifts one hand as if he’s about to crawl over to Cas but Master just lifts his own hand.

“Stay.”

God, Dean is probably fucked up in the head but he loves it when Master gives him commands.

“Master…”

“Good boys are quiet, sweetling.” Master states but he gives Dean a smile and pats him on the head when he reaches him. “Are you my good boy?”

Dean makes a whining noise despite himself. Pet play is weird and this is their first time testing it but he’s already flushed hot from how much he likes it. He ducks his head and tries to follow Cas when Master just passes him but Cas taps him on top of his head so Dean stays. His dick jumps and he feels a blob of precome dribbling down his length but he stays.

“Why don’t you have your leash on?”

“I want Master to…” Dean mumbles and Cas smiles down at him.

The gag they had picked out together is on the coffee table and he picks it up before going to squat in front of Dean. “You wanted me to put it on you, sweetling?”

“Yeah.” Dean rasps and Cas’ smile grows.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Dean wants to scream at Master to just get it on with. He wants to have the gag on and he wants Master to boss him around. He shifts on his knees, feeling the plug in his ass and shivers because of it. Cas must notice it too because he quirks an eyebrow and bends to look around Dean.

“Do you have a treat for me?”

He can’t see the plug from this angle but when he reaches down to tap around Dean’s hole with his deft fingers he finds it immediately and a delicious grin spreads on his handsome face when all Dean can do is moan and blurt out more precome.

Master looks like he wants to say something more, no doubt something teasing considering the mischievous glint in his eyes, but instead he just gets to his feet and holds out the gag.

It’s a black leather double mouth guard gag with a metal ring directly in front of the mouth for the Master to attach a complimentary metal chain leash. They had chosen the gag with great consideration for Dean’s personal needs and desires and Dean’s been waiting for _weeks_ because the order got backlogged and he hated everything for a moment there. But now it’s here and he had called Cas as soon as he received the package.

Cas smiles down at Dean when he can’t help but crane his neck. He doesn’t care if he looks ridiculous, he wants to have the gag on. It attaches around his head with a soft leather strap and once Dean bites down on the mouth guard and Cas fastens the strap there’s really no way out of it without unfastening the strap. No spitting or pushing this gag out. And with the mouth guard practically filling Dean’s whole mouth he immediately feels his mouth salivate and he realizes he’s probably going to be drooling a lot, just like the description on the website had said.

He whines, happily this time, and looks up at his Master with shining eyes. It feels liberating and relaxing in a weirdly sexual way and if he had a tail he would be waggling it. Damnit, next time they should use a plug with a tail. Dean tries to make a mental note of that but he’s dropping into subspace fast now and can’t really be trusted to remember things other than his safeword and whatever Master orders.

Cas turns to the table again, this time picking up the leash and Dean croons, getting on all fours to squirm his way over to Cas. This makes Master chuckle and Dean bumps his head against the man’s leg in affection.

“Come here, pet.” Master murmurs intimately and Dean’s whole body prickles with the use of the endearment. He snaps on the leash without Dean even noticing it but he sure as hell notices when Master pulls on the leash.

It makes his head snap back and he looks up into Master’s kind eyes. Master looks happy and a little aroused.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you, sweetling?”

Dean puts his hands on the floor between his knees, kneeling on the rug as he arches his back and shows off his ass. Fuck he’s so turned on right now. His dick quivers as Master makes a humming sound, obviously appraising him and he wants so badly to be told he’s good.

“I think I need to see you walk for me first, pet.” Master says then and Dean’s fucking _nipples_ perk up when Master jingles the chain leash. He pulls gently on it until Dean gets with the program and goes to all fours again, following as Cas pulls him around the living room. “Yes my precious.” Master rumbles in his soothing voice. “Come.”

Pleasure surges through him, white-hot and delicious, and Dean has to stop momentarily to press his thighs together, too accustomed to actually coming when Master says that word. It’s a close call but he manages to stave it off, although the need is still sharp and close to the surface, burning him with the intensity.

He’s panting hard through his nose and when he looks up he sees that Master is hard in his dress slacks. That makes a new wave of arousal wash over him and his need to come almost takes over again. He whines and lowers his chest to the floor to present his ass like a bitch in heat.

“You look wonderful, sweetling.” Master says, his voice made gravelly from his arousal. “But none of that now, come here. Sit.”

Dean chews on the mouth guard as best he can, his noises of disappointment muffled by the gag. When he goes to kneel by Master’s side he sees the man grinning down at him. Supposedly he’s surprised and pleased with Dean’s reactions and yeah, Dean kind of is too. He knew he would probably really like being gagged but he didn’t know he would enjoy that combined with this pet play aspect so much. Now he wants to be gagged while getting fucked by Master almost more than he wants air and it’s such a pleasant surprise that he can’t help how it makes him shiver.

When he kneels by Master’s side Master reaches down and pets him affectionately on the head. Dean whines and turns into the touches. His dick throbs and his balls ache dully but somehow he doesn’t want to touch them. Master’s pet wouldn’t be stroking himself, not unless Master wanted him to and Dean wants to be good, he really does.

“Follow me again, pet.” Master says suddenly and walks away. “Heel.”

Dean waits a moment too long just to feel the gentle pull on his leash and he makes a happy sound when Master turns to look at him. Proud with the attention he gets to all fours and struts after Master, his dick bobbing beneath his stomach.

Master goes to sit on the couch and pulls Dean between his legs, cupping his chin in his big hand as he wraps the leash around his other hand, tighter and tighter until Dean couldn’t pull away even if he had wanted to. But he really doesn’t and instead he happily nuzzles against the bulge in Master’s pants when he gets close enough. The act makes him slobber some of his drool on Master but either the man doesn’t care or he likes it. His cock jumps and Dean whines with satisfaction at the proof of Master’s enjoyment.

“You know, pets don’t usually do this for their Master.” Master murmurs as he cards his hand through Dean’s hair. “Bad boys do, are you a bad boy?”

Dean thumps his forehead against Master’s pelvis, hiding in shame, but Master pulls on the leash and makes Dean look up again. He chews on the mouth guard some more and averts his eyes when Master asserts his dominance by staring him down.

“Don’t hide, sweetling.” Master rasps, making Dean shiver with pleasure. “Don’t be ashamed. Master loves you just the way you are.”

Fucking _hell_ , Dean needs to come. The gag is a sexy addition, the pet play is erotic fun, but Master praising him? That’s on a whole other level. That’s what Dean lives for and he feels that familiar coil in his lower stomach pulling tighter, his orgasm imminent and burning.

He whines and humps the air, his dick bobbing harshly and even that feels good. Master of course notices.

“Is it bad, precious?” he murmurs and smiles when Dean only whines harder, whole body squirming. “I had thought to drag this out, you should know. I had this whole thing in mind where I led you around the house.” He grips Dean’s chin again and Dean breathes harshly through his nose, staring straight into Master’s intense eyes. “Make you kneel for me, roll over, show me what a good boy you are. Because I _know_ you are, sweetling.”

He smiles softly and fucking fuck, Dean’s going to come. His whole body is jerking and he moans loudly, muffled as it is by the gag and shit, that just makes it even better. Because he’s about to come and he can’t even say it. Can only try to convey it with watery eyes and he sees Master looking at him with hooded eyes, a look of great satisfaction on his handsome face.

“Here, pet.” He says, his voice dark with arousal, and stretches out his right leg. “Come hump Master’s thigh.”

Dean scrambles to get up on the couch when Master pulls harshly on the leash. His hands find purchase on Master’s shoulders and he bears down on the man’s muscular thigh with gusto. The dress pants soak with all his precome and though the material normally is soft it feels scratchy against his oversensitive dick. Scratchy and perfect.

Because beneath that cloth is Master’s thigh and it’s warm and solid and it’s _Master_. He humps the man like a beast, groaning and crying with his need to come but there’s something holding him back. Only bad boys hump their Master’s leg, isn’t that so?

Then suddenly Master pulls on the leash again, turning Dean’s head so that he can kiss him over the gag. He grabs one of Dean’s ass cheeks, fingers digging in as he presses against the plug and Dean’s seeing white.

“Come on me like a good boy.” Master growls and Dean’s helpless to obey.

He screams as best he can in his gagged state as he empties all over Master’s thigh. His balls throb with every pump that’s pushed out of him and he’s shaking at the end of it, a limp little thing in Master’s strong arms.

They sit for a while and then Master gently rolls him to the side, making Dean lie back on the couch as he bends down and takes Dean’s spent dick in his warm mouth. Dean grunts and grips the couch tightly but Master is gentle with him and by the time he’s licked him clean Dean’s hankering for more.

But Master just sits up and gives him a proud smile before pulling a little on the leash. Not enough to actually pull Dean into an upright position but enough to let Dean know that that’s what he wants. And Dean goes willingly, sitting up all slouched over as Master reaches to unfasten the gag. Sitting in this position makes Dean hyper aware of the plug and he greedily eyes Master’s hard-on. It got somewhat splattered by Dean’s come and he wants to lick it up before opening Master’s pants and sitting down on the man’s cock.

“How was that, Dean?”

Dean’s momentarily confused by the use of his name as it’s how the usually break their scenes, by using each other’s names, but when Cas just smiles at him he feels himself relax even further and he slumps back against the couch with a happy grin.

“Freaking awesome.”

Cas chuckles, trailing his fingers down Dean’s chest as he stretches out on the couch again, rubbing his butt on the cushions to feel the plug.

“I know we discussed before I got home what I would do with you but I was still a bit nervous.”

“ _You_ were nervous?” Dean asks incredulously and laughs when Cas just shrugs and smiles. “It didn’t show, I loved it. Although yeah, there was more I wanted to do but I was too wound up. Thank you for noticing.”

“I always notice.” Cas murmurs affectionately and Dean grins at him because hell yeah, Cas is super attentive to Dean’s needs. Both before and after play, like now. And it’s a huge turn-on for Dean, always has been.

He spreads his legs a bit, noticing and enjoying how Cas’ cock jumps. “Can we do it again?”

“Absolutely.” Cas answers with affection, though his eyes are trained on Dean’s soft dick and balls. “You were truly marvelous. To be honest I just thought the pet play with be a fun addition, I thought it was all about the gag for you but,” he looks up, his eyes dark with lust. “But you fell into the pet role surprisingly easy. You were very pleasing, Dean.”

Dean’s body flushes with arousal. “You were fucking hot too, Cas.” He mumbles out on a moan. “Sorry I couldn’t hold it, though. I kinda want you to fuck me while I’m gagged.”

“Yes, that would be interesting.” Cas agrees and reaches down to unbuckle his belt, getting at his button and zipper. Dean licks his lips. “Next time, perhaps?”

“Yeah.” Dean moans when Cas pulls out his hard cock, stroking it a few times before turning to Dean to nestle between his legs. “Next time we use the gag I want a tail plug and I want you to fuck me while pulling on the leash. Let me be a good boy for you.”

Cas groans, bending down to lick one of Dean’s nipples as he gently pulls out the plug. He flails around with where to put it and Dean takes it from him to hold it while Cas positions himself. Dean’s aroused as fuck but he knows he won’t be coming again anytime soon, doesn’t mean he doesn’t want Cas to find his euphoria in Dean’s body, though.

“You _are_ a good boy, Dean.” Cas moans as he sinks into Dean’s slick hole. “So incredibly good to me.”

It’s a tight space on the couch but Dean wraps his legs around Cas as best he can and Cas keeps his thrusts short as he hugs the younger man close. His cock is hard and hot, perfect as it brushes against Dean’s prostate and sends shock waves of pleasure through him.

“Fuck I wish I hadn’t come so soon.” He grunts when Cas’ thrusts get sharp and stuttering. His breath is ragged and he looks absolutely perfect as he pistons his hips. “Next time stop me.”

Cas’ body jerks and he all but falls on Dean, breath hot on Dean’s ear as Cas grinds his hips in harsh circles.

“You want me to train you, sweetling?” he growls and Dean’s breathing hitches when he hears the pet name Master uses for him. Suddenly it’s kind of all he wants.

“Yes, Master.” He murmurs sweetly, hugging Cas as the man’s whole body locks up and he comes hard in Dean’s ass.

With the way Cas is shaking and moaning Dean definitely thinks they’ve found the next thing for them to try and hell yeah, he’s all on board for Cas pushing him to the edge only to pull him back. Let him bring his A-game; Dean is always good for his Master.

 

 

 


End file.
